Tyler Shōrai
"Hey there. Why don't you come in for a chat?" 'Personality' Tyler is a boy with spiky black hair. He is friendly and has a few friends such as Danny and Emeril and he is in a close relationship with Diana Hearts. He cares deeply for his friends and will go a long way to help them. He will sometimes make bad decisions but he will always have a good intention. He likes high places, nighttime and the outside. He is quite shy though and blushes quite a bit when talking about relationships. He is also interested in the stars and knows a bit about survival skills like first aid and medical treatment. 'Past' Tyler was born as an only child and after about 5 years, his parents abandoned him and left him on the streets as he was 'too costly to look after'. He survived by finding his way into a care home and stayed there for a few years where he was educated a bit. Unfortunately they began asking him about his parents and the police so he ran away, scared and met a boy called Mark Thompson. They became good friends but Mark was murdered a few years later. Tyler lived alone on the streets until he was 16 when one day he met a girl called Diana. They spoke together and learnt a bit about each other's past then became good friends. He started to like Diana but was unaware that Diana liked him as well. They eventually got their relationship sorted and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Then when Diana was unconscious in a hospital, Tyler met Emeril who was a good friend of Diana. Here he learnt some more of Diana's past. While with Diana, he had learnt of Danny who had bullied Diana for a long time and he began to see more of him until they actually became friends and accepted Danny into their little group. One day when Diana had to leave for a few years Tyler lived alone in Diana's inherited house while Danny and Emeril finished their education. Tyler found a job in the two years but had to sort out a few problems with a college who tried to date him. Diana came back and they had a small falling out but quickly got back together. Tyler had found out that his parents were in prison and want to see him. So he and Diana went to the jail and he found out that it was them who killed Mark Thompson. After that they, he and Diana, got into a discussion and they agree to sleep together, but soon after that, they found out that Diana got pregnant. They agreed to keep the baby and Diana gave birth to a girl. Tyler met the younger brother of his old (deceased) friend Mark Thompson and was almost killed in an act of revenge by him. He forgave John because he understood how he felt and has made a full recovery. After many years, he is helping to support his family, especially Grace who is working through school. }} | } | }} |- !bgcolor="Green" width="110px"|Age | } |- !bgcolor="Green" width="110px"|Relatives | } |- !bgcolor="Green" width="110px"|Friends | } |- !bgcolor="Green" width="110px"|Enemies | } |} Category:Characters Category:Male